(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor or roof drain fittings by means of which liquids may be conducted through openings in the floor or roof and directed into a conductor in communication therewith.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A typical floor drain structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,632 and a water sealed trap is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,846. Similiar flanged constructions are seen in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 13,485 and 1,352,248.
No prior art is known wherein a flanged tubular member is of integral construction and is provided with either a closet flange, a floor flange or a roof flange and alternately provided with a vertical extension of the tubular member so that a vent pipe or the like may be attached thereto to extend thereabove. No prior art is known wherein an adjustable sleeve is secured to the tubular member and provided with frangible portions which are engaged against the bottom of a roof or a floor so as to hold the flanged fitting in desired position in the opening in the roof or floor as necessary when providing for the installation of a finished floor or the like.